


Божественная реклама

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Как известно, Кроули умел проделывать язы… ой, это не отсюда. Как известно, у Кроули были самые лучшие растения во всём Лондоне.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Божественная реклама

Когда Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что соскучился по самому факту наличия у него магазина (и соскучился куда как сильнее, чем он мог это предположить!), то сначала сам себе не поверил. Решил, что просто так обленился в отсутствие начальства и при размеренной деревенской жизни, что нуждается в регулярном стрессе под названием «покупатели, желающие купить книгу». Однако сев и честно подумав, понял, что слово «книгу» можно смело выбросить из этой формулы: Азирафаэль соскучился по покупателям как таковым.

Открывать в Саут-Даунсе книжный магазин было глупо сразу по нескольким причинам, самая главная из которых звучала так: «Я не хочу повторяться». Это ангел и озвучил Кроули, придя к нему за советом и выслушав очевидный ответ про то, что всегда можно снова открыть свою букинистическую лавку. Прочие причины — малочитающее население, наличие и без того хорошего книжного, а также прекрасной библиотеки, ну и веками не меняющееся нежелание продавать свою коллекцию — тоже сыграли свою роль, так что Кроули задумался.

Думал он неделю, после чего выкупил милый коттедж напротив их дома, ещё неделю пропадал там, обустраивая что-то новое, после чего торжественно презентовал Азирафаэлю ключи от цветочной лавки «Сны об Эдеме». Предсказуемой эмблемой магазина была яблоня, и ангел даже не стал ничего говорить о том, как это банально и избито, — он был слишком впечатлён самим решением Кроули, чтобы как-то комментировать детали.

Местное население, супротив ожиданий ангела, недоумевающего, кому в деревне могут понадобиться комнатные орхидеи или, напротив, банальные садовые маргаритки, коих у каждой хозяйки и так было навалом, осаждало магазин безудержной толпой: каждому хотелось получить хотя бы частичку того прекрасного сада, который разбил за своим коттеджем Кроули. Азирафаэлю пришлось вспомнить то небольшое количество навыков продавца и садовника, которые у него всё-таки были, и с головой погрузиться в процесс.

Поразительным образом, Кроули тоже не стоял в стороне. Он придумывал план сезонных распродаж, тема «растение недели» выстрелила в десятку, а ещё он совершенно рандомным образом выбирал кого-то, кому вручал эксклюзивный саженец из тех, которых в продаже не было и чего вожделели все окрестные садоводы. Обладатель уходил счастливым, а Кроули пояснял Азирафаэлю, что сеет таким образом смуту, зависть и раздор. Ангел кивал и делал вид, что верит, — а Кроули, в свою очередь, делал вид, что верит, что Азирафаэль поверил. В общем, царила полная идиллия.

Со временем покупатели в «Сны об Эдеме» стали приезжать буквально с другого конца архипелага, так что ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули не удивлялись ни новым лицам, ни откровенно чужим акцентам, ни мало вязавшимся с деревенской лавкой видом. Однако в этот день их ожидало самое настоящее изумление.

Кроули, стоя в дверях подсобки, оглядывал цепким взглядом очередь: сегодня ему хотелось поразить всех каким-нибудь совсем уж экстравагантным поступком, оставалось только выбрать того, кому вручить подарок. Кроули чувствовал, как его захватывает азарт творца, в кончиках пальцев привычно покалывало — так было когда-то давно, ещё до Падения, ну или потом, при придумывании особо удачной каверзы.

Азирафаэль на мгновение отвлёкся от продажи и обернулся на Кроули — почувствовал витающее в воздухе напряжение, ожидание, восторг. Дежурно сдвинул брови — мол, не шали совсем уж неприлично. Кроули дёрнул в ответ уголком рта — о чём ты, ангел! Какие уж тут шалости.

Снова впился взглядом в очередь — и чуть не подпрыгнул от радости: нашёл!

Идеальная для сегодняшнего эксклюзива покупательница явно приехала издалека: по крайней мере, в Саут-Даунсе они её никогда не встречали. Обычный средний класс: в меру ухоженная, в меру уставшая, мягкая, но с цепким взглядом — такая своего не упустит, но и скандалить по-базарному не будет. Назовёт вас при встрече в гостях «мистер», но при выгодной покупке будет пытаться установить мнимую близость словами «сынок» или «дочка», в зависимости от пола продавца. Восхитительно. Кроули скрылся в подсобке и вынырнул обратно через несколько минут, прижимая к себе прутик, от которого исходило едва заметное, видное только ему и ангелу сияние.

Азирафаэль снова повернулся и вздёрнул брови в немом изумлении. Кроули уверенно кивнул, а потом прошествовал прямо к покупательнице, стоявшей примерно в середине очереди.

— Сегодня вы наш эксклюзивный покупатель! — провозгласил он, а потом горло вдруг перехватило. Покупательница смотрела ровно и чуть заметно улыбалась. Кроули решил вести свою партию до конца и продолжил: — Прямой потомок Древа Познания Добра и Зла! Только сегодня и только для вас.

Протянул черенок и подумал, что знали бы вы, насколько на самом деле прямой, прямее не бывает.

Покупательница протянула руку, взяла саженец и посмотрела Кроули прямо в глаза — никакие очки не мешали её взгляду.

— Спасибо, сынок. Мне как раз нужно было новое Дерево.

Кроули уронил челюсть, а Азирафаэль огромный керамический горшок.

Богиня обернулась к нему:

— Самые лучшие растения во всём мире. Воистину.

Кроули отмер и попытался что-то сказать. Азирафаэль пришёл к нему на помощь.

— Приходите к нам ещё, — выдавил он, почти не заикаясь.

— Обязательно, — сказала Богиня, прижимая к груди саженец. — Я как раз хотела обновить в Эдеме персиковую рощу. Помнишь, ту, где речка в юго-восточном углу.

Азирафаэль глупо кивнул и вручил Богине пакет с эмблемой магазина. В конце концов, ненавязчивая реклама нигде не помешает. Даже в Эдеме.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
